


Green Eyed Moss Head

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, F/M, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Protective Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: For a starting one shot, I decided to start off a little simple. Some jealousyyy (hehe) Okay enjoy our little moss head getting a little envious~
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Green Eyed Moss Head

Dating Zoro was challenging, that basically sums the entire relationship in four words. There was rarely any affection, any words spoken, heck any gestures that either hint any love or boredom. It was always a plain routine, breakfast, training, meditating, lunch, napping, more napping, dinner, rinse and repeat. 

It was a regular late afternoon, as usual Zoro is napping under the golden rays of the sun, his snoring unusually louder than before, indicating he was already fast asleep. But Y/n didn't really feel like she wanted to sleep, especially when the the sky was beautifully orange with purple hues. 

She decided to go up the crow's nest of the resting Going's Merry as she felt the salty breeze brushed through the strands of her almost overgrowing hair.

"Y/n-san~"

The shorter female turned to face the blonde haired cook who was climbing up to meet his fellow and beautiful crew mate.

"You look a bit lonely up here, care for me to join?" Sanji offered.

"Of course, Sanji-kun." Y/n smiled sweetly as she made a little space for Sanji to sneak beside her.

"Beautiful scenery isn't it?" Sanji lit a cigarette and puffed out a smoke, "Not as beautiful as you though."

"O-Oh..." Y/n blushed as she looked away, red tinting cheeks were starting to become a little obvious, "T-thank you, Sanji-kun."

"I'm a man that speaks only the truth to women, especially cute ones like you." Sanji smirked.

Y/n couldn't help but giggle, ignoring the fact that the cook was openly flirting with her, heck but that's Sanji, he flirts with any women.

But that didn't change the fact that Sanji was still flirting with her, especially literally when the moss haired swordsman was witnessing every word of the cook's words.

"Curse damn cook, wait until I slice him and his damn eye brows." Zoro muttered as he looked away, flushing red. 

"You look a little bit upset, Zoro." Chopper walked past and plopped next to his friend.

"It's nothing, Chopper." The marimo haired scowled, sending chills down the poor reindeers fur.

~

Zoro found himself not being able to sleep anymore, so he stood up and walked to the kitchen, cursing that his chest kept tightening when he heard Y/n and that ero-cook laughing. He almost shoved open the kitchen door, startling Robin as she was drinking her cup of tea.

"Swordsman-san, what seems to be the matter?" Robin asked, as she flipped through the next page of her book.

"Nothing." Zoro grunted as he made his way to the cabinet.

"Even the boy who cried for the wolf can lie better than you." Robin shook her head as she placed the teacup back on her porcelain saucer.

Zoro just huffed as he grabbed a sake bottle and gulped one mouth full of its alcohol, burning his inner throat in the process and he winced from the wave of alcohol filling his head. 

"I'm fine." He spat before taking another bottle with him and exiting the kitchen.

When he looked up to face the crows nest, he found Sanji and Y/n still hanging around chatting. He returned the scowl on his face as he was still grumpy from the lack of rest, or at least that's what he tells himself.

"Oi, cook!" He called out.

"What is it, shitty marimo?!" Sanji barked back.

"Robin needs you." Zoro said bluntly.

"Ahh of course, excuse me, mademoiselles. For I need to tend to other things for a while." Sanji bowed earning a slight giggle from the shorter female.

"I'll see you around, Sanji-kun!" Y/n replied eagerly.

As Sanji practically leapt off the crow's nest to check on his lovely ship mate lady, Y/n sighed as she looked back at Zoro, who she found was climbing up the crows nest too. Her chest lightened in happiness as this is one of the rare moments she would get to spend some time with her beloved partner. 

"Came to join me, Zoro?" Y/n smiled, extending one arm to pull the taller male up.

"Just came here for another nap, the deck is too noisy." Zoro set his katanas down and propped his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and sitting against the curves. 

Y/n just continued to pout and stared away to the horizons. 

"What did I expect?" She grumbled to herself.

"Oi, you coming over or what?" Zoro opened one eye to see the eyes widened cute face he had fallen for. 

He looked away to suppress his blush creeping before he stuttered out wavily. 

"G-Get over here, a-and don't be t-that s-surprised!" He scolded.

Y/n's face relaxed a little as she grinned childishly, she propped herself between his legs and leaned back against his broad chest. 

"We should do this more often, Zoro-kun~" She giggled. 

"Go to sleep, I'm tired." Zoro mumbled, but he could hold his smile etching across his face. "Oh, and Y/n?" 

The shorter female hummed lightly against his heartbeat.

"If I see that shitty-cook flirt with you one more time, is it okay to pull you away?" Zoro asked softly.

"Is Zoro-kun jealous?" His girlfriend smirked mischievously.

"N-No!" Zoro gritted his teeth, he could feel his pride washing away, "Ero-cook is just a damn pervert, that's all."

"Mm, whatever you say." Y/n closed her eyes and smiled, "I should probably get Sanji-kun to flirt with me more if you would always cuddle me like this." 

"D-Don't even test me." Zoro huffed.

Y/n laughed lightly before tilting her head up to kiss his jawline lightly.

"I'm only teasing, no need to get so worked up!" She shook her head. 

Zoro only grumbled, feeling his sleep wave swarming him. 

Sure, dating Zoro was challenging. But Y/n wouldn't want it like anything else. 


End file.
